


Your Love is Killing Me

by RuvikVictoriano



Category: Outlast (Video Games), Outlast: Whistleblower - Fandom
Genre: Forced Feminization, M/M, mentions of gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2416997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuvikVictoriano/pseuds/RuvikVictoriano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hoping to buy himself some time and save himself from the buzzsaw, Waylon asks Eddie to make use of his current parts before he makes life-ending changes. Eddie agrees. What Waylon didn’t expect was to enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Love is Killing Me

The pain of having his ass stretched was probably preferable to the pain of having a blade sawing through his crotch. That was what Waylon told himself, back pressed to the wall and his own spit-covered fingers working his entrance like his life literally depended on it. In a small way, his life  _did_ depend on it. He didn’t think that mutilating lunatic would let him leave alive, but he’d bought himself some time by begging for Eddie to show him how it ‘felt to be loved’ before he decided to proceed with hacking his bits off. It was a quick decision, one he wasn’t sure the other man would even buy. Waylon wasn’t at all sexually interested in men, and the thought of being intimate with one made him gag.

But it was better than enduring what he’d seen.

Sure, the terms and conditions set for him were… mildly concerning. He had to wear a dress, the one Eddie made, and Eddie made it clear he didn’t want to see anything  _vulgar._

Waylon had his uniform strewn over his lower half to hide himself as he twisted his fingers around inside his ass, the strange burning making him grit his teeth. Eddie was standing somewhere outside the storage closet Waylon was holed up in, a bedding of fabric the only thing keeping his skin from touching the floor.

If he let himself think about what he was doing,  _what he was about to do,_ he might have gotten too sick to continue. It was amazing to think what lengths he was going to just to survive. This was nothing, right? It was nothing….

“Almost ready, Darling?” Eddie called out, his pleasant voice making its way to Waylon’s ears and slithering in like a worm.

Waylon grunted, panting as he added a third finger. “A-almost…”

He had no idea how large Eddie’s…. how big the guy was down there. And fingering oneself like this was strange and Waylon had no idea if he was doing it right. It was uncomfortable beyond measure, but he had to keep telling himself it was better than the buzzsaw.

There was a knock on the wall, startling him. He didn’t want to do this. His stomach twisted around in knots, and he felt tears prickling at his eyes when the door started to open. “N-no, I’m-!”

A dress was tossed in.  _The dress_. He heard nails scratching at the door, lightly clawing, and he removed his fingers and winced as he sat up.

“Put it on, Darling,” Eddie said, hiding just behind the door. “I want to see you in it.”

Waylon reached for the dress, his hand trembling as he grasped the fine silk, and as he held it up he felt an exhale leave his mouth that sounded more like a sob than anything else. He dressed into it like a zombie, no expression and no thoughts. Was it on right? Did it matter?

A sliver of light peeked in, and Waylon was led out by the hand. He stumbled a bit, and Eddie made no move to help him, simply continuing to pull Waylon further towards the light so he could see. The crazed man beamed at him. Waylon cast his eyes down.

“Oh, Darling…” Eddie sighed. “You… look…  _beautiful._ ”

He felt heat rise in his face, and his stomach twisted around again. Sick. He felt sick. Sick with fear, sick with shame and embarrassment. He felt utterly humiliated.

Eddie gave him no warning as he shoved Waylon into a nearby table, making Waylon cry out and struggle to find purchase on the flat dusty surface. He felt bile rise up in his throat and he bit his lip. Eddie’s warm hands felt over his chest and hips. There was a warm breath on Waylon’s ear, a body pressed to his back, a hand sliding down over his ass…

Waylon tensed up when he felt Eddie rubbing him, just below his buttocks where his thighs began. That hot breath on his ear turned into a wet tongue, and Waylon closed his eyes tightly and gagged audibly.

“This dress looks good on you,” the taller man whispered, and he gave a kiss to the shell of Waylon’s ear. “You’re the first one who has ever asked for this. Perhaps that means… we can be _happy_  together.”

The hand touching him started to reach further down, grasping the hem of the dress and yanking it up. Waylon felt himself shaking again. He couldn’t even help it. His heart was racing and everything in his body told him to run.

Eddie paid his Bride no mind, feeling as he pleased until hot fingers pushed against Waylon’s opening, and without thinking Waylon slammed his elbow back and pushed Eddie off. He bolted on autopilot, the lower part of the dress gathered into his hand as he took off like a fox running from the sound of a gunshot.

There was a sharp note of laughter, and then the heavy footsteps behind him, and Waylon panted as he ran. Exit, there had to be, somewhere to run somewhere to go, just anywhere! Waylon struggled to limp faster, still sporting an injury from the elevator incident, and each step caused a current of pain to shoot up his leg. His lungs burned and his feet ached, but nothing was going to stop him from running.

“Darling!” Eddie called out, just before his tone turned angry. “ _Whore!_ ”

Waylon didn’t know where he was going, but he knew where he ended up the minute he felt the sticky floor under his feet and the putrid smell of blood assaulted his senses. He was now rushing past the table with the buzzsaw. He could run through the workshop, find somewhere to hide, just-!!

The sound of the dress tearing as it was snagged on a broken piece of metal was the first thing he noticed when his dress was caught. He pulled and tugged, but it was already too late. Eddie gave him a violent kick to the backs of his legs that sent Waylon to his knees, and he barely caught himself before Eddie was pinning him down and shoving him to the messy sticky _bloody_  floor.

“I’m sorry!” Waylon shouted, hands reaching out to try and grab something to pull himself away. “I didn’t mean to run, I didn’t… I wasn’t…!!”

He heard Eddie panting above him, not a word leaving his mouth, and those hands pressed against Waylon’s spine and kept him pinned. With nothing to do but uselessly claw at the floor, Waylon looked around for a weapon. His mouth went dry at the sight before him.

Dead… a dead man. Two. Or more. There were hands and a leg and entrails spread on the floor in a heap. Like dirty laundry piled in front of the washing machine, only this was human flesh and viscera. He turned his head away, wanted to crawl somewhere else to escape it- but Eddie wasn’t letting him go anywhere.

And then Waylon heard the other laugh. A soft, gentle sound. The charming laugh of a man enjoying a joke you just said, or the laugh one would make out of amusement when viewing something cute. Then the laugh twisted into words, a loving purr that made Waylon’s gut tighten.

“ _Oh_ … You’re going to make me work for it, aren’t you? …You little  _minx_ …”

Waylon felt one of his wrists being grabbed, but he was slow to react. His arm was pulled and twisted behind his back, and he felt his face being pushed against the thick grime on the floor, making him squirm and thrash in disgust.

“N-no, I-!!”

He words were cut short as he gagged, catching sight of all the gore in front of him again, and he squeezed his eyes shut to block it out. Eddie was forcing the dress up once more, one hand on his thigh, and Waylon started to panic.  _It was happening, it was happening, oh god oh god._

“Please, no…” he whimpered, moving his spare arm under his face to separate him from the nasty floor.

He swallowed back the bile that threatened to erupt into his mouth, and his eyes were already watering. Waylon could feel himself shaking when Eddie tugged his hips up, and his ass was pressed back against the taller man’s lap. There was a hardness pressing against him through Eddie’s pants, and though he couldn’t well judge the size by that alone, he just knew it felt… big.

“Oh, come now, Darling,” Eddie cooed, letting go of Waylon’s arm to undo his pants. “ _You’re_  the one who asked for this. You can’t be shy, now.”

Waylon coughed against his arm, hiding his face, and when he moved his other hand back into a comfortable position he slowly reached for an area of the floor that wasn’t covered in intestines. He tried to pull his body away, but Eddie’s hands were fast on his hips and they pulled him right back again. This time that solid heat was pressed against Waylon’s thigh, and he let out a weak sound of fear. He heard Eddie spitting onto his hand, felt him move back so they weren’t touching anymore. Waylon was praying that his heart would burst out of his chest and kill him before he could feel that… disgusting thing pressing against him.

But that didn’t happen. He was alive and breathing and his heart only sped up when that slick hardness was pressed against his asshole, causing Waylon to bite his arm when it started to push into him. Eddie gasped behind him, a pleasured sound that made Waylon want to wretch. He openly started to cry, the sound barely muffled against his arm. He didn’t want this. He wanted to go home, he wanted to be with Lisa and the boys and he wanted to be clean and away from all this.

“Ah…  _Darling_ …” Eddie moaned, managing to force the head of his dick inside the other man. “You feel so tight… you really are a virgin, aren’t you?”

Waylon didn’t bother to respond. He had only ever been with women, of course he’d never taken anything… back there. There was a small pinch of pain just enough to make him groan, and he started panting between sobs the further he felt that horrid cock pressing deeper into his body.

He let out a sharp hiss of pain when Eddie pushed forward rather hard, and his ass stretched to accommodate that massive piece of meat that would no doubt leave him feeling sore and unable to walk. It was incredibly strange. Something so thick shouldn’t have been able to fit inside of him. He felt like he was going to be split in half, but really, the pain was nothing compared to the injury to his foot that he’d suffered earlier.

That’s when it rubbed against something inside of him, and his entire body twitched in response. He was confused, he didn’t like how it felt… somewhat pleasant. He was set on enduring pain, why would this feel even remotely pleasurable?

To his horror, Eddie noticed the way he wasn’t struggling anymore. He heard the man laugh, and then he winced when he felt Eddie’s cock pulling back, letting out a gasp that ended with another hiss of pain.

“You like that?”

With the brute force of a tiger pouncing its prey, Eddie suddenly slammed his hips forward and buried himself deep inside of Waylon’s ass, making the other man let out a scream. There was pain, that was undeniable. But there was also a sharp sliver of heat, something that felt good beyond the pain, and Waylon’s mouth hung open in shock.

Eddie seemed to be waiting for the other man to adjust, his palms gliding over Waylon’s backside. He leaned back to look between their bodies, where they seemed to twist together and become one. A union of flesh. It made him smile.

Waylon shivered as those hands continued to caress him, the touch so gentle and soothing it almost made him forget the terrible crimes those hands had commit just a few hours prior. But after all the horrible shit he’d been through, the kind touches were like a cold drink after wandering through the desert. His body relaxed on its own, his upper half going limp and the tension slowly bleeding out of him.

He heard Eddie spitting again, and Waylon groaned when the other pulled back and dragged his cock back out. When Eddie pushed back in again, the movement was made easier with the added saliva, and Waylon felt himself tense at the gentle pressure that came with it. He was so full back there. Was he bleeding? He probably was. He didn’t know for sure, but there was no way he  _wasn’t_  bleeding.

Eddie’s hands gripped Waylon’s hips, and it suddenly began. He wasn’t ready at all, and he was overtaken by surprise when he felt that thick length sliding in and out of him, fucking him raw and making him claw at the floor again. He was thankful. It hurt, it didn’t feel good, he couldn’t find pleasure in having another man defile him like this. He couldn’t-

Waylon’s hands clenched when that spot inside of him was rubbed again. He heard a soft and airy cry pull itself from his lips, and his face became crimson out of shame. Eddie wasn’t slowing down for him this time. If anything, he was starting to move faster, and Waylon was swiftly becoming lost to the mixture of sensations.

“S-stop!” he pleaded, gasping shortly after the word escaped him. “P-please, I  _can’t_ …  _ah_ …  _f-fuck_ ….”

Eddie did stop, to Waylon’s relief, but he suddenly wished he hadn’t. The Groom pulled out slowly, and then grabbed Waylon to flip him over. Waylon quickly covered himself with the lower part of the dress, and he was horrified to find himself fully aroused. He hadn’t noticed until now.

“What are you doing?” he questioned, arms moving up to defend himself in case Eddie decided he would much rather stab his Bride in the face. “I’m sorry, I-”

“Shhhh…” Eddie cooed. He grabbed one of Waylon’s thighs and pushed it up, inching himself closer. Waylon averted his gaze so he couldn’t look at what was happening. “I’m not going to hurt you, Darling.”

He could hear the other man applying more spit, lining himself up again, and his slick cock sank inside with one sharp thrust and Waylon arched beneath him with a loud sigh of want. Eddie was touching his thighs, and Waylon bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. He didn’t like this position. This felt more intimate, and he was unable to hide himself now. Vulnerable like this, Eddie could see everything. Waylon covered his face with his hands when he felt his thighs being pushed up, propped against Eddie’s arms as the other slid close.

When Eddie started to move again, Waylon tried to focus on something else.  _Don’t think about how good it feels, don’t think about how hard you are. Think of your pain, think of escaping, think of something else._

But Eddie was ramming his cock against the other man’s prostate, dead on. Each thrust forward sent shivers racing down Waylon’s spine, and he cried out helplessly with each sharp spike of arousal. This was a game he just couldn’t win, no matter how hard he tried.

“ _F-fuck_ …” Waylon whimpered, his back arching again as Eddie increased the force of his thrusts.

He could clearly hear the other man panting above him, and beyond that he could hear the slap of their skin meeting. He could feel Eddie press against him, their bodies close and the heat between them building. He resisted the urge to look. He didn’t want to. It was hard enough coming to terms with the fact that this felt good ( _incredible_ ), let alone looking up at his tormentor.

Waylon could feel his own dick smearing fluids against his stomach, and he felt terribly ashamed that he was getting off on this. He felt twisted, he felt different. This was wrong and he shouldn’t have let this happen.  _He shouldn’t have suggested it._

Eddie panted close to him, and Waylon felt his face consumed with heat as he heard the other man start to speak, weak groans of lust and whispers of passion.

“D-Darling…” Eddie hissed, and this time Waylon dared to look at him. Eddie was looking right at him, eyes glassy with a devilish glint and his lips curved in a fading smirk. “You want it,  _don’t you?_ ”

His words were punctuated with a deep roll of his hips, making Waylon’s pleasure reach new peaks. He felt so close, it was maddening. It was disgusting that he would fall so low and be able to come from this.

“ _Tell me_ … Tell me how  _bad_  you want it…” Eddie purred, and Waylon felt his cock give a twitch, almost as if those sultry whispers were commanding his body to obey. “Tell me how  _good_  it feels… to have me  _filling you_ …”

“N-no, I-  _haaah_ …” he refused, he wouldn’t say anything dirty like that. “I’m not-”

Eddie suddenly picked up speed, licking his lips and fucking Waylon with every bit of strength he had. The abrupt change in pace caught Waylon completely off guard once more, his head slamming back against the floor and his mouth freely letting moans and wails roll off his tongue. He couldn’t handle it anymore, he was losing his mind to this and he couldn’t stop himself from slipping into insanity.

“Oh  _god_ ,” he breathed, closing his eyes as he felt his release rapidly building in his groin like a heavy weight. “Oh god, th-that feels  _so good_ …”

Above his Bride, Eddie was nearly beaming, his grin stretching from ear to ear. And ever so slowly he began to reach, one hand splaying and cautiously pressing to Waylon’s bared throat. Waylon barely even noticed the hand gripping his neck, not even when his moans kept being cut off by fingers pressed tight like a steel trap.

No words could get through when he finally came, and the only visible proof he did would be the wet spots spreading over the silk dress covering his crotch. He was nearly convulsing, twisting himself on Eddie’s cock, and the Groom was happy to sit still and feel those soft walls pulsing around him. He was lured over the edge by it all, giving one last thrust inside Waylon’s body before he came and joined his Bride over the edge into ecstasy.

When the throbbing subsided and Waylon had caught his breath, the afterglow was washed away in a violent wave of shame and disgust, mostly directed to himself. Eddie was bent over him, head laid against his chest and his hand still pressed to Waylon’s neck which was already showing signs of bruising. And then the tears came, and Waylon covered his mouth to muffle the sobs.


End file.
